dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalupe Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Natalupe Paragon The Natalupe is a hunter, the wolf of the seas. The paragon of hunters, the natalupe learns to tap into their beastal strength. Making a Natalupe Paragon Natalupe Paragons generally take melee roles, taking advantage of their size, intimidating form, and natural weapons. The paragon class serves only to strengthen this natural talent. Abilities: As paragons are often melee combatants, Strength and Constitution are key, both abilities that the natalupe is naturally skilled in. While they suffer a penalty in it, Dexterity may also be part of their physical combat. Races: Natalupe. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: As rogue. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Natalupe Paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Natalupe Paragon are proficient in all simple weapons and light armor. (Ex): The Natalupe may be a lumbering giant on land, but in the ocean he is a graceful, deadly arrow slipping though the waters like a torpedo. The Natalupe Paragon gains +2 Dexterity while in water swimming, negating the racial penalty. (Ex): The Natalupe Paragon is a feral hunter, able to consume meat cooked or raw. Regardless, whenever an opponent which can be consumed dies, the natalupe may devour the body as long as it has been within 24 hours since it perished. Eating a medium sized body takes 1 minute, and it takes twice as long to eat something larger, and half as long for something smaller. After eating, the natalupe regains hp equal to the HD of the consumed creature. Some creatures such as constructs, undead, and oozes, are likely inedible. Poisonous creatures must be eaten with care, for consuming such a creature will expose you to its poison unless the natalupe succeeds on a DC 15 Heal or Craft Cooking check to ensure the food is safe to eat. : At 2nd level the Natalupe Paragon's gripping claws have become sharpened with use. The Natalupe Paragon gains the use of two claw attacks as natural weapons which deal 1d6+Str damage, and are considered secondary attacks. In addition it's racial climb bonus rises by +2. : At 3rd level the Natalupe Paragon's Strength score increases by +2 points. Natalupe Paragon Starting Package Weapons: Natural Weapons/None. Skill Selection: Feat: Track. Gear: Backpack, Masterwork Skill Tool-Intimidate, Masterwork Skill Tool-Listen. Gold: 23 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Natalupe Paragon Religion: Natalupes are hunters, and gods of the hunt synergize with their lifestyle. Likewise, gods which emphasis honor, pride, glory, or battle are popular. Traditionally, however, the natalupes believe in a mass of spirits rather than one specific deity. Other Classes: Natalupes are seen as uncivilized brutes, intelligent predators with meat on the mind. While this has some truth to it, the natalupes view it rather as an honor to hunt and can be just as noble as any paladin to those they respect. Combat: Natalupes stand on the front lines, lasting out with their powerful natural weapons, superior strength, and reach. Then, they get to eat the results of combat. Advancement: Natalupe Paragons often become barbarians, rangers, and fighters. Likewise prestige classes with similar theme are a favorite as well. Natalupe Paragons in the World Daily Life: Life is a hunt, a hunt both obvious in combat, and a hunt in times of peace, as one hunts for money, for fame, for love. Natalupe Paragons thus take their zeal and desire to succeed and be challenged in any task they do. Notables: The Pirate King Quinn is the scourge of the Pythagas Seas, who has taken his hunt to the ships of other seafarers on his mighty boat, the Rosenqueen. Organizations: Natalupe society breeds hunters and warriors as part of its tradition. Those who excel at this often become Natalupe Paragons and lead the ranks of hunters. NPC Reactions: If the NPC is comfortable with the natalupes or is one themselves, they immediately begin to compare stories of fame and glory, attempting to one-up each other. While competitive, these matches rarely result in anything serious and often build friendly rivalries. Non-natalupes however typically see natalupes as beasts, and shun and fear them, for they know that when it comes down to it, they are also an edible meat. Natalupe Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge Local can research Natalupe Paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Natalupe Paragons in the Game Sample Encounter: The natalupes are on a hunt for glory and the leader of their pack, Unvisen, is attempting to find and force spellcasters to summon something nasty so he may have a proper challenge. However... if he is successful, all hell may break loose, literally. EL whatever: 10. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:User Eiji-kun